Team 13 Bring Them To Life
by Katrina-san
Summary: What if Naruto and Rock Lee were dating the same person? and What if that person was turned into a guy? Will Gaara be saved? Or will another? Who all makes up Team 13? and Why do they need to be brung to Life? Where is Kiba's best friend! Who will die?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! If I did, Team 13 would be the most Bad Ass team out there!

Warning: Mature language!!! bloodly battles??? Make sences! Women turned into man!!!! I can't spell to save me life!!!!!! T.T Random-ness that I couldn't even tell you about!!! You've been warned.

This Story is deticated to My Ichikage, Izzy-sama, and my Big Brother, Mel-kun. May you take pity on me and forgive me for my story 'Her Failure' and to Yaoimatcher, and BlueMoonShikiThe1st. and last but not least, Suki-san!!!!!

Please enjoy.

* * *

A man with black hair, teal eyes, and a broken heart on the right side of his forehead, glared down at a women with long black hair with blue strikes, and her skin was paler then the moon due to death. A women with short blonde hair with green strikes in her hair and a green eye, (A/N; can not see her right eye which is blue.) sighed.

"Katrina-chan was careless for once." the man snapped.

"Mel-kun, she normally beat Gaara." the women replied.

"It doesn't matter Izzy-sama." Mel snapped, "She should have counted on his demon to defeand against her!"

"Mel... She was inLove with your Twin Brother!! She never would have guessed that he would do this!" Izzy yelled extending her hand toward the fallen women, "Now bring her back."

"Yes Ichikage-sama." the man whispered, closely followed by some unheard words. A blueish light erupted around the women on the ground. Her eyes fluttered.

Flash Back

_Katrina walked into the Kazekage's office. Unannouced. The four people in the office turned and looked at her._

_"Oi, Gaara-sama." she said, looking at a Red-haired, teal eyed, 'Love' kenji on the left side of his forehead, cold-hearted man._

_"Can I help you?!" Gaara snapped. Kankuro looked uncomfroutable, as did Baki, and Temari._

_"Yes." the women replied, sitting on the eagde of his desk, "Lady Ichikage want's you to die." the red-haired man's eyes widened, as did the other three people in the office. She looked at the Kazekage._

_"Wha..."_

_"Gaara-sama. You should have predicted this." Katrina stood, "I mean, our Village's are at war."_

_"He won't let you hurm me." Gaara replied._

_"If Sasuke and Naruto can break though his deffeance, so can I." then she vanished, fire turning the sand that was near her into glass. The Kazekage felt his heart turn to ice once more. Rage flaring in his eyes._

Flash Back Ends

Katrina's eyes fluttured, then opened. Her deep green eyes showing the sparking fire deep inside her. Mel glared at her.

"The Kazekage is still alive." he snapped.

"..." she looked up at him. She screamed as Mel forced a kuni into her heart. Once again, her heart suffered the attack.

"Very Funny Mel." Izzy snapped. Once again, some unheard word were said, then the blueish light glowed around the women on the ground.

Flash Back

_two days shy of two months before_

_"Mel-kun!!!" Katrina giggled, laching her arms around his waist, "Come to Leaf with me??!!!"_

_"No way!" Mel exclaimed._

_"Come on!!" she stuck out her bottom lip, "Please?"_

_"Fine!" he sighed, "When do we go!?!!" a smile spread across his face._

_"In two months." Katrina giggled. Mel was the opposiet of his twin brother Gaara, that's what made her want to be around him so much. He loved to laugh!_

Flash Back Ends

Green eyes opened again.

"Mel-kun..." Katrina whispered.

"Yes Katrina-chan?" Mel said, helping her to stand.

"Thank you." she hugged him quickly. He wasn't the man he use to be, and she knew it. His blood-line was starting to show through.

XX

There it was. Konoha. Katrina looked at Izzy, then at Mel.

"So let me get this straight..." the black haired women sighed as they walked toward the Leaf Village's gates, "You Killed Sasuke because he..."

"Was cheating on me with Sakura." the man replied, glare in place.

"Right..." she looked at her Kage, "And you're with Rock Lee, and Naruto?!"

"Hai." came the happy reply.

"And their both know?!"

"You ask to many questions Katrina-chan." Izzy smiled.

"I'm just trying to understand this." Katrina sighed. She was in no mood to be here. After all, it was a Kage meeting, which meant having to see man who broke her heart.

* * *

Hehe. Well? What do you think? I hope you liked it!!! BlueMoonShikiThe1st, please forgive me for killing Gaara once again. I might bring him back... I'm not sure though... Mel is turning into another Gaara... Two would be alittle scary...

Please Review and tell me what you think!! Flames are welcome, but please go easy on me!!!! TT.TT


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Well, I will be bring Gaara back, due to a death threat from a friend. Not that she said, 'Bring Gaara Back, Or Die!!!!' but the threat was still there... Sighs oh well... Can't tell you when he comes in though.

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto! Whimpers

Warning: the same as in the first Chapter!!!

* * *

Some time later, the three team mates were at some random ramen shop eating ramen, but Izzy seemed more intersted in shamelessly flirting with both Naruto and Rock Lee. Mel just shook his head, while Katrina let her head fall into her Ramen, ashamed for her Ichikage. Leaving Izzy with no shame to speak of. Then suddenly the black haired women stands up and forces the blonde women to turn to face her.

"Izzy-sama, you should be ashamed with yourself!!!" she scolded, "You're an Ichikage!!! You hold our Village's Pride in your hands!!! And here you are, Flirting like there's no tomarrow!! Our Pride is slowly slipping down the drains!!" Izzy just looked at the women who was only 20, while she was 23.

"I know this Katrina-chan." the Ichikage replied.

"Then at less you could flirt with some dignitey!" Katrina countiued to scold.

"Relax Katrina-kun!" Lee exclaimed, "Don't let Unyouthful feelings-"

"Cram it Lee, Or I'll finish what Gaara started!" the black haired women yelled, "I am in no mood for your stupid up-beat mood!!"

"Calm yourself Katrina-chan!" Mel snapped, "It's not the end of the world!"

"It's the end of Mine!" Katrina cried. She had lost her world when Illusion and Suna started a war against each other. "My world is gone!!" Izzy wrapped her arms around the younger women.

"Shh." the blonde women whispered, trying to sooth her friend, "We'll bring him back... just for you." she meet Mel's heated glare, and returned it. They knew that if Gaara came back, Katrina would be in worse condition then she was now.

XX

Itachi looked at the women beside him. She had short blue hair, and eyes to match. She looked up at him and blushed.(**1**)

"He wanted us to what?!" Itachi exclaimed.

"Gaara wanted us to take his body to a person named Katrina." the women replied.

"Where is this Katrina, Suki?" the Last Uchiha demanded.

"She is with the Ichikage. In Konoha." Suki replied.

"Then we will Honor his last wish." (**2**)

XX

Katrina stood to Izzy's left. Mel on her right.

"Why did you attack Suna in the first place!?" the Hokage demanded.

"The Kazekage harmed on of my Ninja's." came Izzy's cool reaspones.

"Which Ninja!?" the Raikage also demanded.

"Katrina." came the reply.

"They were dating!" the Mizukage snapped, "Why would he harm her!?!"

"I don't know..." Izzy thought it over, then waved the women over. "Katrina-chan, please tell us why Gaara did to you what he did." Katrina froze.

"Ichikage-sama..." she breathed.

Flash Back

_Gaara stood on one side of a clearing. Katrina on the other._

_"Lord Gaara." she smiled, "Thank you for the roses. They're beautiful."_

_"Think nothing of it." he replied. Shock shown on her face._

_"Gaara-sama..."_

_"The Akatsuki are closing in on me, Katrina." Gaara looked toward the sky, "I want you to forget about me."_

_"No." Katrina snapped, "I've lost to much to let you go as well!"_

_"Then you leave me no choice." he whispered, drawing his sword. She stepped back in pure fear._

_"Gaara-sama..." she had come unarmed. She couldn't fight back. She couldn't run._

_A scream filled the air. Katrina fell to the ground, her blood on her Loves' sword. Gaara dropped to the ground and lightly kissed her lips._

_"Mel will bring you back..." he whispered._

Flash Back Ends

"The Akatsuki." was the answer. It was the only thing that would leave her throat.

"The Akatsuki." the Tsuchikage repeated. A nod was his answer.

"I see." the Hokage said quietly, "I'm sorry."

* * *

Well, that the 2nd Chapter!! Hope you like it!!!

**1**; Itachi and Suki are Lovers.

**2**; I felt like making him alittle... OOC. So there! p

Please Review!!!


End file.
